super_science_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
"Tesla vs. Edison" is the 2nd episode of Super Science Friends. Official Synopsis The Super Science Friends are back! And this time they're facing off against Nikola Tesla's nefarious arch-nemesis Thomas Edison! Follow Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, Charles Darwin, Nikola Tesla, Tapputi and that other guy as they try and stop one of the biggest heists of all time! And this time ... it's personal. Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Plot Features Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo, a sequel to the 1984 movie Breakin'. * First appearance of Phillip. * First appearance of Phillip's Mom. * Edison's first appearance. * Ford's first appearance. * This is the only SSF episode to date without a song associated with it. * This is the first episode where Churchill starts his "cursing using food." Errors * The door to the electricity bank are different inside and outside the building Gallery Transcript Tesla: Good morning ladies and gentlemen! How we all doing today?! I can’t hear you! Fellow scientists... I promised you the future of electricity and today the future is... here! Edison: Nee-ko-la! Nee-ko-La! Tesla: E...Ed...Edison? Wh...what are you doing here? Edsion: Well, I figured you could use some help with your little... science project! Tesla: Just...just leave me alone Thomas! Edison: Tsk, tsk tsk. All these alternating currents. So dangerous. Bwahahahaha! There. Much safer. Tesla: Stop! You’re ruining it! Just need to check my patent... Let’s see ... transistor to the ... fuse ... carry the 6 ... divided by ... power thingy... Offhand Person: The science! It hurts! Edison: Uh oh! Tesla: Edison ... why? Edison: Yoink! Tesla: Whyyyy! Edison: Yoink! Tesla: WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??? And that’s exactly how it happened. Darwin: He stole your patent AND pants’d you? Tesla: That’s why I always wear this ultra-secure belt I invented. ...and why I keep all my patents in the lining of my jacket. Freud: Carrying around your work in your pockets, eh? No chance that could ever backfire. Einstein: Why didn’t you kick his ass? I would have totally kicked his ass. Churchill: Hey! I told you you could have a sleepover so long as you followed the rules! And the rule is: Lights out at 8 o'clock. Now be quiet and go to bed! Freud: So ... what happened next? Tesla: Some say he went mad with power ... and he roams the streets of New York to this very day! Bank Worker 1: Here to make a deposit sir? Bank Worker 2: Nice to see you again ma’am. Bank Worker 3: Have a good day ma’am. Edison: Alright everybody, skedaddle! I’m here to make a withdrawal. I said scram! You’re all taking an early lunch! Everyone except you! You’re going to be working a little overtime. Fill ‘er up! Bank worker 1: Y..yes sir Mr. Edison sir. Edison: Hmm? Oh, right. I nearly forgot! We, mustn’t forget to invite... the guest of honor. Freud: These kids today and their loud music! Tapputi: Girlfriend, I cannot be dealing with this right now... Churchill: What the fudge is all this racket? Z3: Mein Churchill, someone is attempting to steal an exorbitant amount of electricity reserves from the following coordinates. That’s in New York! Churchill: Z3, give me a visual. Tesla: Aha! It’s Edison! He’s trying to steal the world’s electricity! Curie: I didn’t want to believe it. Tesla: We have to stop him! SSF in unison: Right! Tapputi: What? Oh, yeah. To the science... Edison: To the sciencemobile! Einstein: Let’s get him! SSF: Whoa! Freud: Easy killer. Darwin: You, uh...you better stay in the car. Curie: Yeah, we don’t want a repeat of last time. Einstein: Uhhh... Curie: You know... Einstein: Oh, that. Uh, that won’t happen this time... Frued: Just stay in the car you little apple-throwing lunatic! Curie: You can’t do anything wrong if you just stay in the car. Einstein: Hmmph! Tesla: We’ve got you now Edison, you fiend! Edison: Oh look! It’s little Nee-co-la! Hello little Nee-koo-laaaa! Glad you could make it to our little shin-dig. Tesla: Enough of your games! You and I have unfinished business! Edison: I see. You’ve finally come back for your old job? As you can see, I’m pretty fully staffed. Curie: Old job? What’s he talking about? Tesla: Uh, nothing. Nevermind. Darwin hwyiah! Tapputi: Tapputi Potion Throw! Henchman 1: No!! Don’t leave me here! Tapputi: High-ya!! High-kick! Einstein: Stay in the car and nothing can go wrong. Einstein you’re the worst, meh meh meh. Everyone’s having fun but me. (Unfinished) Zap! Zap! Zap! Now, all of you just back off! This electricity belongs to me, you understand! So I’m going to do whatever I want with it. Now get out of my way! I see now I should have fired you. Let’s roll Henry! Why didn’t you stop him? I was told to stay in the car. It’s fine, we can still catch up. Who ... uh ... who left the radio on? Uh... I got bored? You just. Keep. F***ing. Up! It’s okay. I’ll just use my powers to recharge the battery. Here we go. Come on Tesla, you’re the master of electricity... It’s no use. I can’t recharge it. I’m out of juice. Wait, guys, I can totally fix this! I’ll be ... I’ll be right back, I promise. I promise, this will be the best idea I’ve ever had in my whole life way better than the apple! Thank you! Philipp! Where is your balloon!? How many balloons has it been now!? You just wait until your father gets home from his retreat... Ready? I’m ready. Well this just got interesting! Excellent technique... Meh, I’ve seen better. Faster Einstein faster! I can feel it working! I...I... I’m so close! SCIENCE!!! Yeeeeaaaah! Congratulations genius. What about the goddamn car battery? Aw...uh... Guys! That’s not my fault guys. He wasn’t supposed to just leave! They always do sweetheart... they always do. Tommy, we’ve got company! He’s after me Ford! You take the power we took from the bank. I’ll try and stall him. Why are you doing this Nikola? You should be helping me! Helping you!? You’re a thief and now I can finally prove it. Thief? I didn’t steal anything. Is that a joke? I’m sorry, I must not understand your “American humour”. Woah, easy Nikola. You’re not still angry about my inventions are you? Your inventions? Those are my inventions! I even invented that stupid death ray you’re holding! All you ever wanted was to steal my patents! Oh, this again. Patents, patents, patents! You were my employee. I paid you a salary. Did you think I just wanted to look at your pretty drawings? You can’t even understand a contract! At this rate you’re going to die poor and alone Nikola. You leave Pigeon out of this! Raaargh! Well, this looks like the right place. Oh that’s gotta smart. Why did you steal the electricity? Does it make you feel good? Does it make you feel like the big, fancy business man? I didn’t steal... Liar! Oh Topsy, so good to see you again chum. I thought you were dead! Don’t worry guys, I’ve got him. I haven’t seen a nerd take a hit like that since Houdini... and he died! Oh so kind of you! Blessing of the Flying Spaghetti Monster upon you. My chinchilla has a cold!! Umm... Uh oh... Thank you for the ewecwicity Mr. Eddy-son. Now I won’t die of cold. Hmm? Here you go kids! Courtesy of Mr. Edison. Hmmm? Hmmm... This electricity belongs to me, you understand? You should be helping me. Hmmm... You’re taking an early lunch. Early lunch? He’s so nice. Peanut Butter! You’re working overtime. Why I love working here at Edison Electric. Mr. Edison is the best boss in the world! What have I done? It’s okay my boy. You’re here now. And there’s something I wanted you to see. Wha... what? It’s beautiful! Hug? There, there Nikola. There there. I’m sorry for hitting you! Awwww! Closure. Now, if you’ll excuse me... If you’ll excuse me... I should probably pay a little visit to Edison’s Medicines and get these scrapes looked after. He’s not a bad guy after all you guys! Oh, I must have just imagined all that bad stuff... I wonder if he’ll be my dad... ...All you ever wanted to do was steal my patents... ...Patents, Patents, Patents... ...You were my employee... Did you think I just wanted to look at your pretty drawings? Oh no... Wh...what? When? How? Why?? Ha! Sucks to be you pigeon fucker! Video Category:Episodes